turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Kentucky
Kentucky is a state located in the East Central United States, normally included in the group of Southern states, but sometimes partially included, geographically and culturally, in the Midwest. Kentucky is one of four U.S. states established as a commonwealth. Originally a part of Virginia, on June 1, 1792 it became the 15th state to join the Union. During the American Civil War, many Kentuckians joined the Confederate States forces, primarily the Army of Tennessee, but Kentucky remained in the Union. Kentucky in The Disunited States of America Boone was one of several independent countries in North America in an alternate where the United States disintegrated shortly after 1800. It comprised the home timeline state of Kentucky and half of Tennessee. Boone, Ohio and Virginia were neighboring states with a cordial dislike of each other when not at outright war, each regularly jamming radio and TV broadcasts from the other two. Literary Comment Although not stated, the state likely takes its name from Daniel Boone. It is never revealed which "half" of Tennessee is in Boone. Kentucky in The Guns of the South Kentucky was a slave-holding state. As such, the newly-independent Confederate States sought to annex the state along with Missouri. Kentucky finally joined the C.S. after a plebiscite in the years following the Second American Revolution while Missouri voted to remain with the Union.The Guns of the South, chapter 11. In its final US presidential election in 1864, Kentucky was one of 10 states carried by Democratic candidate Horatio Seymour. In its first CS presidential election in 1867, it was one of six states carried by Confederate Party candidate Robert E. Lee.Ibid., appendices. In 1864, Kentucky had 11 electoral votes while it had 14 three years later. Kentucky in "Must and Shall" Although Kentucky had remained loyal to the Union throughout the Great Rebellion, neo-Confederate sentiment had spilled into that state by the early 1940s.Counting Up, Counting Down, p. 60. Kentucky in Southern Victory In the War of Secession, Kentucky was overrun by a Confederate army commanded by Braxton Bragg and was forcibly joined to the CS as the nation's twelfth state. It was invaded in 1881 during the Second Mexican War, but the US commander, Orlando Willcox, was woefully unprepared and his invasion was easily beaten back by his Confederate counterpart, Thomas Jackson. In the Great War, Kentucky was again invaded by two US armies, one commanded by George Armstrong Custer and the other by John Pershing. Between the two, the state was completely overrun, and after the war it was returned to the United States. The US Army and Kentucky State Police endured a tense occupation both during and after the war as both Confederate diehards and socialists resisted their authority. Davis Lee Vidals was the lieutenant governor during the war. When the Freedom Party took power in the CS in 1934, President Jake Featherston supported the violent activities of Confederate diehards in the state for several years, then demanded a plebiscite in Kentucky and two other former CS states, Houston and Sequoyah, from US President Al Smith. Smith met with Featherston and the two formalized the plebiscite in the Richmond Agreement. Kentucky voted to return to the CS under the plebiscite in 1940. The Richmond Agreement stipulated that it would remain demilitarized until 1965, but Featherston violated this term of the agreement and gathered a massive army, which used Kentucky as a springboard for Operation Blackbeard. In 1943, US forces under General Irving Morrell forced the Confederates back into Kentucky and quickly pushed their way through the state, readmitting it to the Union later that year (albeit under martial law indefinitely). An intractable Confederate resistance movement quickly came into existence. Kentucky in ''The Two Georges'' Franklin was a province of the North American Union, bordering on Illinois, Tippecanoe, Miami, Virginia, Tennessee, and Missouri.Map ''The Two Georges'', frontispiece. It was named for Benjamin Franklin. A distinct variety of whisky was made in Franklin.Ibid., pg. 193, HC. The province's eastern counties were full of dirty coal mines.Ibid., pgs. 196-198. Literary comment In OTL, the name State of Franklin, after the same man, was considered as the name of what later became the eastern portion of Tennessee. Kentucky in Worldwar The Race carved out a foothold in Kentucky and Missouri very early into their invasion of Earth. They withdrew after the Peace of Cairo in 1944. See Also *Cloviston Province, a province in the Kingdom of Detina in The War Between the Provinces series that is based on the state of Kentucky. References Kentucky Kentucky Kentucky Kentucky Category:Worldwar Category:North American Union Provinces Category:Must and Shall